One Fateful Fight
One night, Lincoln was watching his favorite show ARGGH! and was getting memories of when he missed his show one time. '' Lincoln: (talking to viewers) Ah, remember that time when we lost power and we had to go into our basement. all the girls were too scared to go down so I had to lead them down using Luan's night vision on her camera. We then thought we saw a ghost and started freaking out, but it turned out to be my walkie - talkie I use with Clyde. That was one funny night. At least I wont miss this episode. ''Once Lincoln started to watch his show, Lynn came out of nowhere and decided to take the TV for herself Lincoln: HEY! What gives? Lynn: Sorry not sorry, my football game is on and I can't miss it! Lincoln: So was my show! Lynn: Beat it! Lynn then threw a ball at Lincoln and threatened to throw another one. Lincoln reluctantly left, angry. Lincoln: Ok, lesson learn: Don't jinx anything in this house. I guess I'll have to read my comics Lincoln entered his room and found his comics missing Lincoln: Where's my comics? Lincoln left his room to only see Lana and Lola sword fighting with them Lincoln: Hey! Give me back my comics! As soon as Lincoln tries to get his comics back, the twins attack him. He manages to escape the brawl and leave. Lana: We're trying to have a sword fight here! Lola: Don't interfere! Lincoln: Fine! Just don't mess up my comics! Lincoln leaves and tries to think of something else to do. Lincoln: Guess I can't read my comics. I guess i'll just use my phone. Lincoln enters his room and searches for his phone. He can't find it and is now starting to get irritated Lincoln: (groans) Someone took my phone too?! He leaves his room and makes it down the hall and hears Lori talking to Bobby. He peeks into her room and sees her with his phone. Irritated, he goes into Lori's room. Lincoln: Lori! Give me back my phone! Lori: hold on a minute Bobby boo boo bear. (puts phone down) No! you're not getting your phone back! Lincoln: Why not?! Lori: I literally can't find my charger and I have to talk to Bobby right now Lincoln: For what reason? Lori: THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! OUT OF MY ROOM! Lori picks up Lincoln and throws him out, slamming the door. '' Lincoln: (GROAN) Are you serious! First the TV, then my comics and now my phone! I swear my bun-bun better be on my bed or else! ''Lincoln enters his room once again and as he expected, it's gone. Lincoln marches out of his room to hear Lisa with one of her inventions. Lincoln then sees bun-bun in her room, being experimented on. He storms into Lisa's room. Lincoln: Lisa! Hand me back bun-bun! Lisa: No can do Lincoln, I need to see if this invention actually works! Lincoln: Not on bun-bun! Use something else! Before Lincoln could snatch bun-bun back, the invention goes off and bun-bun is partially destroyed. Lincoln has had it. He can't hold in his anger anymore. Lincoln: ARE YOU SERIOUS! YOU JUST DESTROYED ONE OF MY PRIZED ITEMS! WHY COULDN'T YOU DO YOUR INVENTION ON SOMETHING ELSE! Before Lincoln could let Lisa speak, he is grabbed from behind and is dragged out into the hall where the other sisters are waiting for him Lori: HOW DARE YOU YELL AT LISA LIKE THAT! Luan: YEAH, WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL! Lincoln: THE BIG DEAL IS THAT EVERYONE IS TAKING EVERYTHING FROM ME! LYNN TOOK THE TV FROM ME, LOLA AND LANA TOOK MY COMICS, LORI TOOK MY PHONE AND LISA JUST DESTROYED BUN-BUN! After Lincoln said that, they all started attacking him. He manages to drag himself out of it and looks at his sisters in disbelief Lincoln: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?! Lola: YOU'RE ALWAYS IN OUR BUSINESS! Lincoln: What? Lynn: You're always trying to help out people when you're actually making it worse! Luna: When we were all fighting, you thought you were being smart by helping us out but you actually made things worse! Lana: And thanks to your big mouth, we started fighting again! Lori: When will you learn to mind your own business?! Lynn: Because when you think helping out is a smart thing, it's actually making a fool out of yourself! Lola: Everyone would be better off if you never bothered anyone again! Sisters: YEAH! Lincoln was devastated by what he just heard. His biggest fear came true, all of his sisters turning on him. He ran right to his room with tears falling out of his eyes. He started sobbing in his hands as he can only think about what his sisters said to him. Few hours later Everyone was asleep except for Lincoln. Lincoln is still devastated by what his sisters said and started taking into consideration. Lincoln: Never bother you again huh? (sniff) Well you got it guys. In fact, you will never need me again because I'll be gone. Lincoln starts to pack everything in his bookbag. His clothing, his toys, his posters, everything. As soon as he got everything packed, Lincoln jumps from his window and climbs down a nearby tree onto the ground. He takes one last glance at the house, then turns around and starts to walk with tears in his eyes It took him a while but he finally made it. He knocked on the door and Pop Pop answered. Pop Pop: Lincoln, what on earth are you doing here late at night? Lincoln: Pop Pop, it's terrible! The girls don't care about me anymore! We had a fight today and they said that they would be better off if I never bothered them again! Once Lincoln said this, he burst into tears and ran into Pop Pop's arms. Pop Pop started comforting Lincoln. Pop Pop: That's awful! I'm sorry to hear that! But it's okay now, you're safe with me. I'll let you stay with me as long as you want! Lincoln: R-Really? Pop Pop: Of course! Anything for my favorite grandson. Lincoln hugged Pop Pop once again and then entered his house and started getting ready for bed. The next day Lincoln was sleeping, to only wake up from Pop Pop holding breakfast. Pop Pop: Wake up sleepyhead, time to eat breakfast! Lincoln: (laugh) Thanks Pop Pop! Pop Pop: No Problem. By the way, does your parent know about this? Lincoln: What I know about it, they do not. But they could now because of the sisters. Pop Pop: I guess i'll just call them to just remind them. Lincoln: NO don't! I wanna see if they'll actually come back to me. If they really didn't mean what they said. Pop Pop: You sure? Lincoln: I'm positive. Pop Pop: Alright then, if you insist. Lincoln finishes up his breakfast, meanwhile back at the loud house, the sister are eating their own breakfast, but they're eating a little slower than normal. They all feel depressed by what they did to Lincoln last night. Luan finally broke the silence. Luan: Do you guys think we were a little too rough on Lincoln? Lori: We were more than a little. Lynn: Yeah, I feel bad for shoving him out of his TV show. Lisa: I feel bad for using his stuff bunny as a test dummy Lola and Lana: We feel bad for using his comics as swords without his permission. Lori: And I feel bad for using his phone without permission either. Luna: We need to apologize to him. Lynn: But will he accept it? Leni: We have a small chance of him forgiving us. He does love us dearly, no matter what. Luan: Let's go up right now. The sister all head up to Lincoln's room and knocks on his door. He doesn't answer and after a few knocks, they decide to go in to only find nothing. All of his clothes are gone, his posters are missing and his toy are nowhere to be seen. They then find a note on his bed. Leni: It's a note! It reads: (in Lincoln's voice)'' Dear Loud Sisters, As you may be aware, we had that fight last night that left me heartbroken. I always thought you guys would actually like it if I helped you out, even taking the risk of doing something to cheer you guys up, but apparently not. I decided to take your guys word of "to never bother us again" by running away. I hope this actually makes you guys happy for once, now knowing that your "problem" is now gone. I love you all, and enjoy your new life.'' ''-Lincoln Loud'' Leni: (in tears) What have we done?! Luan: We made our little brother run away! Lola: (low, broken voice) i'm a monster! My words made him run away! (crying) What is wrong with me! They all group hug, embracing each other with sadness. They regret every word they said to Lincoln last night, and they regret beating him up. They knew Lincoln would snap at them, and instead of being nice and give him back his things, they decided to wait for the right moment to beat him up. The all cried for about 5 minutes until Lori tried her best to stay strong. Lori: (low voice) I know we just lost our brother, but that doesn't mean we can't find him. We are gonna search around the whole Royal Wood area in hopes of finding him. Who's with me! All the girls shouted in agreement '' ''Lincoln was having a great time with Pop Pop. Hanging out with him actually made most of his sadness go away. Lincoln: Pop Pop? I'm happy that we're hanging out Pop Pop: It's good to know that you're having a great time. You didn't deserve all of what happened at your house. Lincoln: (low voice) It just sucks that all of them had to turn on me. Not even one had my back. Not even the nicer ones.. Lincoln starts to get really depressed again, remembering what happened last night Lincoln: I though every time I tried to help them, It would actually make them feel better, but I guess I was making things worst.. Pop Pop: Hey, it's ok Lincoln. I know you've been through a lot and you didn't deserve what you got last night. It's a good thing you came here because when you're with me. I'll always be on your side and I would never make you feel so devastated ever. Lincoln: Thanks Pop Pop. You're by far the nicest person in the world. Pop Pop: No need to say that about me. I'm just here to help. Lincoln and Pop Pop continued their walk, but then they notice the sisters walking ahead of them. Luckily, They didn't see Lincoln, So that gave him a chance to hide behind a big tree to listen in. Pop Pop: Hey Kiddos, how's it going? Lola: Terrible... Pop Pop: What happened? Luna: We had a fight with Lincoln last night and he ran away. We're searching for him right now. Lynn: Have you seen him? Pop Pop: Sorry kids, I haven't seen him since last month. Lori: (sighs) Alright, Thanks Pop Pop They turn around and walk away. Lincoln comes from behinds the tree and goes up to Pop Pop Lincoln: Dang, They all seem devastated. Pop Pop: Why didn't you go up to them? Lincoln: I wanted to make sure if they were looking for me. Listen I got a plan. Later The sister are in the house devastated that they couldn't find Lincoln, some were even crying. The phone then rings and Lori answers Lori: (low voice) Hello? Pop Pop: Hey Lori, listen, I think I might of found a little area where Lincoln could be at! Lori: (excited) Really! WHERE! Pop Pop: Just come to my house and i'll give you the details. Lori: Alright! I'm literally on our way there. (hangs up) COME ON GUYS! WE'RE GONNA FIND LINCOLN! 45 minutes later, they arrive at Pop Pop's house Luna: Alright Pop Pop, where could Lincoln possibly be? Pop Pop: (chuckles) Right here! He steps aside to reveal Lincoln behind him, waving at them. Lincoln: Did you miss me? Sisters: LINCOLN! They all gathered up in a group hug tighter than any other one. Luan: You don't know how much we're sorry for how badly we treated you last night. Lori: We didn't mean to say any of those mean words to you. Lynn: And we didn't mean to beat you up. Leni: Do you forgive us? They all turned towards Lincoln and he pretended he was thinking hard on whether he should say yes or no, even putting in a few "hmm"s and "um"s. Lincoln: I forgive you guys! They all started cheering. Luna turned towards Pop Pop and started talking to him Luna: So, did you have him the whole time? Pop Pop: Yes I did. Luna: Why didn't you tell us? Pop Pop: Lincoln wanted to wait on you guys to come back to him, so he told me not to tell any of you girls where he really was. Luna: Thank you for bringing him back. Pop Pop: No...thank him. He was the one who wanted to come back after hearing your guy's devastation. Sisters: Is that true, Lincoln? YOU wanted to come back? Lincoln: That is very true. After hearing you guys were searching for me, I had to come back. Sisters: Thank you Lincoln. Lincoln: Alright, lets go home. They all got into Vanzilla and drove home. '' '''One day later' Lincoln: (talking to viewers) You might be asking, why did you forgive them? Sure, they did say some mean thing and beat me up, but deep down, I knew they didn't mean one single thing. And plus, I hate seeing my sisters so devastated. I know it'll take some time to get over it, but we'll fine a way. A knocking is then heard at his door Lincoln: It's open Lisa enters Lincoln: Hey Lisa, what's up? Lisa: It's come to my research that we really devastated you that night so I decided to fix something up. Lisa pulled out a stitched version of bun-bun. Other than the stitches, he looked perfectly new Lincoln: (Gasp) BUN-BUN! I can't believe you fix him. Lisa: It's the least I can do. After all, I was the one that made you snap. Lincoln: Thank you He kneels down and hug Lisa and they shared a long hug. Lori: Hey Lincoln, you got a minute Lincoln: Yep, what do you need? Lori: I'm sorry for not asking to use your phone. I was stupid to just take your phone Lynn; (comes up behind) And I was harsh to throw you off the TV Lola and Lana: And we should've asked to use your comics first. Lincoln: It alright girls, no need to worry about that anymore. I'm just glad to be home with the sisters I love Lori, Lynn, Lana, Lola, Lisa: Awwwwwww They all started up in a group hug once again. Luan and Luna: Don't be thinking you can start a group hug without us! Leni: Without me either! Lily: Poo poo! They all ran up and the whole siblings were bonding like no other. Lincoln was happy to be back home and to see his sisters happy. He never thought his sisters can show so much gratitude to him, but after this experience, it proved him wrong. This just shows him how much his sisters really care for him. THE END ''Ok before I end this, I got something to say. I know I've been writing fanfics nonstop ever since I started, But I just got a lot of ideas and I just want to show it. And I know all these stories have been rather sad, but I promise the next one will be more lighthearted. I'll just need to be thinking about It. Also I just have to give a little shoutout to some people. This fanfiction was inspired by Harburton81's Runnincoln Away and YoshiRocker13's Trustworthy and Guy Token stories. You can see some elements that are Inspired from it. For example, when Lincoln ran away to Pop Pop's house, It was actually inspired from YoshiRocker13 original script of Trustworthy where Lincoln runs to Pop Pop's instead of the Santiago's and another one is when Lincoln gets beat up after yelling at his sisters that they're taking everything, That's actually based off Harburton81 story Runnincoln Away, where Lincoln is mistreated and is then beaten up. Now I'm not stealing anyone's work, I'm just taking Inspiration from it. Now if any of the authors don't like how I based some parts of the story to their's, Just message me and I'll change it. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this story. I'll see you guys next time. '' Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Pop Pop